1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a leg frame of a chair, and in particular to a leg frame of a folding chair having a decoration strip engaged therein. The decoration strip takes advantage of geometric configuration and elasticity to be engaged between two curved ridges of the leg frame, and therefore does not need adhesive to be securely fixed in place.
2. The Prior Arts
A conventional chair, especially a folding chair uses a decoration strip engaged in the chair frame to enhance the aesthetics and quality. The folding chair includes a U-shaped front leg frame and a rear leg frame pivotally connected with each other. The front and rear leg frames can be folded to make the chair in a closed state and can be unfolded to make the chair in an open state. An inner side of a middle section of the front leg frame is pivotally connected with a seat. A backrest is mounted in a top section of the front leg frame. The decoration strip is engaged with the leg frame.
Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, a leg frame A includes a continuous frame base A1 and two curved ridges A2 respectively disposed at both edges of the frame base A1. The frame base A1 and the curved ridges A2 are integrally formed as one piece. FIG. 1A shows the cross sectional view taken from the plane which is cut through by the broken line designated by 1A-1A shown in FIG. 1B. The exploded view of the leg frame A and the decoration strip B is labeled C and shown in FIG. 1B. The cross section of the curved ridge A2 is in an arch shape. The inner lower side of the curved ridge A2 close to the frame base A1 is slanted toward a center line of the frame base A1. The angle between the frame base A1 and the curved ridge A2 is obtuse. A continuous engaging groove is formed between the frame base A1 and the curved ridges A2 for receiving a corresponding decoration strip B. The decoration strip B includes a top surface B1, a bottom surface B2 and two slightly curved side surfaces B3. Adhesive is applied on the bottom surface B2 and the side surfaces B3 of the decoration strip B, and then the decoration strip B is stuck into the engaging groove. Because the shape of the decoration strip B is the same as that of the engaging groove, the side surfaces B2 is closely contacted with the curved ridges A2 of the leg frame A. Therefore, the decoration strip B is engaged with the leg frame A.
However, the sticking of the decoration strip B has the following disadvantages. First of all, the adhesive is not applied evenly on the decoration strip B, and therefore part of the decoration strip B is warped and disengaged from the engaging groove of the leg frame. Secondly, the adhesive gradually deteriorates after a long time use, and the decoration strip B falls off the leg frame A. Because the shape of the decoration strip B is corresponding to that of the engaging groove, the side surfaces B2 closely contact with the curved ridges A2 of the leg frame A. Therefore, the decoration strip B is engaged with the leg frame A.